


Break In!

by SushiAddictedNeko



Category: Deadpool (Video Game), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bromance to Romance, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Detective Rom-Com, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Swearing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiAddictedNeko/pseuds/SushiAddictedNeko
Summary: (Temporarily on Hiatus)Let's just say that things are starting to get freaky after a long day at work.[Detective Male Reader-Insert X Deadpool(Video Game)]





	Break In!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....yeah my cousin nagged at me to post this fic here since she thought that it was a good read. This is one of many that has been rotting in my drafts for almost three years.  
> I decided, why not I'll try and continue this on the side while my SiH fic is in progress. As stated this is a male reader-insert so if it is not your cuppa then I advise you to just skip to some other female reader-insert instead. 
> 
> Though for the record, M/M fan fics are much more entertaining but hey that's just my opinion. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Insert:  
> (Y/n)- your name  
> (E/c)- eye colour  
> (H/c)-hair colour  
> (F/c)-favourite colour

  
  
Dark gloomy clouds hang above in the evening pour, water droplets hitting hard against the pavement. You are currently in the busy streets of New York, just getting off from work after you finished the paperwork for your latest case; a simple robbery, nothing too complicated. Working for the NYPD as a detective was hard and you made it your priority to perform at your best when it comes to work. You are recognised by your diligent and hard working attitude amongst your co-workers. And they respected that part of you.

The leave application you submitted 2 weeks beforehand had been approved and you look forward to the 3 days off starting tomorrow.  
Just like any other year, you would go in preparation to leave the city for the day. You would purchase a flight ticket to Boston.  
Visiting your foster mom.

  
And later stopping by the cemetery.  
  
It became an annual routine for you.  
  
By the time you reached your apartment, your (h/c) hair and clothes were soaked through. Even your boxers were not spared. It had been a haze all day. You forgotten to take an umbrella this morning despite watching the weather forecast that was airing the night before.    
  
Sighing, you shed all of your clothing, chucking every soiled piece into the basket and got into the shower, washing away today's exhaustion.  
  
  
After you done most of your chores, you grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and settled yourself on the couch.  
It had been a quiet night.

  
You hated the silence. It was uncomfortable, so you switched on the television and went to your room for a bit to get something out from your closet.  
Kneeling, you retrieved what look like an old wooden box in the very back. It was fairly large but not overly so. Your fingers trace the lines and marks on the top as you went back to the living room.  
  
With the box in hand, once again you settled on the couch with a slump.  
The television serving as background noise, with an exhale of breath you took the lid off from the box to look inside of its contents.  
  
Your hand traveled and pick up some of the knick knacks you've been keeping over the years. Some of them were gifts from friends. Most were just simple junk you horded that held a sentimental value.  
  
Then, something caught your eye. Picking it up, you gave it a little wipe to the accumulated dust.  
You smiled in nostalgia.  
It was an Xbox One video game that your brother had for you as a gift on your fifteenth birthday.  
Being your brother, he had known you were a geek when it comes to Marvel characters. Especially since you favoured two in particular.  
  
Spiderman was your inspiration to becoming a cop. His famous words "with great power comes with great responsibility" had you dead set on wanting to help people. It gave you hope and a stepping stone to move on.  
But your old time childhood favourite was the infamous anti-hero, Deadpool. The merc with a mouth.  
A total opposite and yet in a way similar to Spiderman.  
His personality and his sense of humor had you going over the years of growing up. Despite him being bat-shit crazy and having homicidal tendencies, you got to admit; he was one heck of a lovable character.  
Which is why your brother bought one of his games for your birthday.  
  
You remembered you used to play it during summer break all the time but then stopped.  
It was so long ago and overtime you forgotten.    
  
Reminiscing of the good old days had you itching to play it again.  
"Hmm. Why not... It might be just the thing to get me out of this rut." You shrug, chuckling a bit.  
  
A cop playing a violent blood gore killing spree game as an unhinged mercenary?  
That's ironic.  
Taking the game with you, you slot it into your old Xbox and wait for it to warm up.  
  
  
You've been playing for almost who knows how long, but you didn't care. You were in the zone, your gamer side kicking in into hyperdrive.  
  
It felt like you were fifteen again. Just a kid playing with his Xbox.  
  
You took a short break when Deadpool was in his cutscene with Cable showing up to give him his 'usual' dire warning of the future.  
You sigh as you took a sip of your beer.  
  
'Really Cable don't you have anything else to talk about other than that line. It’s getting old.'  
  
You snickered when you saw Deadpool riding on the mechanical red rocket in boredom.  
As you follow through the scene, you couldn't help but notice that somehow Deadpool was staring at you, directly.

  
It was creepy.  
You shook it off seeing that it might be just your imagination.  
  
Deadpool was now in front of Cable, nodding off.  
  
He looked like he was about to cry.  
You try to stifle a laugh but you couldn't help it at the character's expense. Despite how many times you have seen this, it was still funny watching the tormented man.  
  
"Please... make. it. stop..." Deadpool cries in fake agony, seemingly begging you to help him out. He was known for breaking the fourth wall so you pretended to reply by teasing him, fiddling with the controls, hovering over the buttons while smirking,  
"Say the magic word~"  
You joked, voice laced with mock sweetness at the animated man on screen, pretending to interact with the character.  
You faked a sinister grin, snickering.

  
He was just a video game character anyways.  
  
Shaking your head, you took a sip of your chilled beer. Unfortunately in spite of that logic, you were not prepared when the red cladded man responded differently.

  
"What? Ál bacadabra? Hokus Pokus? Alohomora? Awh come on! I did said please, didn't I? I'm pretty sure I did. You're so mean...I might as well deserve some of that beer after getting this far. Speaking' of which may I have some of that?" he whines making you go wide eyed.

  
Deadpool stopped rambling, instead he stared at you wide eyed as you let out a chortle noise trying to keep the liquid in your throat from spilling out.  
Okay...That definitely took you by surprise.  
  
You gawked back at the screen once you recovered from the shock.

  
“That's new. I don't remember him saying that though." You mumbled in wonder. You had memorized his lines and every scene by heart so hearing him being off script was surprisingly abrupt. You were sure that the game had been the same even though it has been years since you last played.    
  
You glared suspiciously at the screen and examine the controls and console. Was it broken?  
No. Everything seems to be fine.  
A glitch maybe?  
  
After what it seems like an eternity and as if sensing the thick tension, Deadpool stiffen for a moment and turn away, avoiding the peripheral scoop of your intense glare.  
  
[Awkward~] chirped the yellow box.  
[Idiot.]  
The white and yellow panels (white mostly) were scolding at him for getting them into an awkward situation, with him repeatedly arguing back and forth with his boxes. Deadpool glance at your way again not before winking. You blink and rubbed at your eyes with furrowed brows.  
  
What the...actual fuck?  
  
"O-oh...kay....this is starting to get freaky. Talk about literally breaking the fourth wall." you stammered, slowly regaining back some of your composure.  
  
"Maybe I had a little too much to drink", you concluded. You glance at the clock on the wall, showing that it was already three in the morning. Placing two fingers on both of your temples, you gave them a light massage in a circular motion. You sighed, "It's late anyways."  
  
You got up and switched off the screen and console as you retired for the night.  
Letting out a yawn, you were too tired to go back to your bedroom so you made yourself comfortable and eventually passing out on the couch that night.  
  
Little did you know, the screen came back to life, emanating a soft glow, dimly litting the dark room. A certain red clad character fizzled into view as he watched your sleeping figure, tilting his head slightly in wonder.

* * *

 

You were sleeping soundly even though you remembered vaguely sleeping on the couch, you couldn't help but to give in into the comfortable warmth. Then suddenly you jolted awake by a sound.  
It was coming from the kitchen. It sounded like someone was rummaging through the fridge.  
Alarmed, you quietly reach over the table and grabbed for your gun, making sure the safety was still on. Thankfully, it was under the box otherwise the intruder would have saw it and taken it. That would've ended badly.  
  
Slowly, you crept along keeping close to the walls, making your way to the kitchen. Silently, you took a peek inside to have a glimpse at the intruder.  
  
You can clearly see a tall built figure bent over, rummaging through your refrigerator. He was happily humming some tune until he made a noise like he found what he was looking for.

  
"Ahha! I knew he was keeping some of it here," he cheered as he took out what look like a bottle of your favorite beer from its dwelling and began chugging all of its contents. This pisses you off slightly.

  
Not only he was guilty of breaking in and entering, now he have theft in account adding up to the list.  
Oh yeah, he made a terrible mistake of breaking into a cop's apartment. More importantly, your apartment.  
  
Without hesitation, you come into the open, standing firm in your stance holding onto your firearm as you called out in authority,  
"Freeze! Police!"

  
The other male stiffen at those words as it left from your lips. You cautiously approached him and the first thing you acknowledged was what looked like two sheathed swords that was slung across to his back. This put you on high alert. This person might be dangerous and you have to be careful not to edge him on.  
"Show me your hands to where I can see 'em", you called out calmly to the man.

“And hands away from your weapons.”

The only source of light was the fridge since the both of you were standing in the dark. It was giving off a slight eerie atmosphere. 

  
The man slowly stood up straight and put his hands up as instructed when he spoke.  
"Oh kinky~ Are you gonna arrest me officer? Cus' I wouldn't mind if I was pinned down and cuffed by one smokin' hottie! That will be a _huge_ turn on." came a playful tease.  

  
You raise your brow disbelievingly at this man's antics.  
Did he just flirt with you?  
  
But then you could not help but notice to what he was wearing. The darkness was not helping much but you could clearly make out some kind of...a red bodysuit?  
  
What the hell is this creep wearing?  
  
Never taking your sights off the suspect, you move closely to the light switch and turned it on.  
  
At your dismay, you weren't prepared for what was laid in front of you.  
You can feel your heart literally stop and your eyes as if they couldn't get any wider, you would have probably went into shock at the sight.  
  
Standing all in his glory was a man covered from head to toe in a familiar red and black suit, complete with a utility belt lined with multiple pouches. Despite having his back turn on you, you recognized that suit anywhere.

‘This has to be someone's idea of a stupid joke.' you reprimand yourself. You felt as if you have been pranked or something.

You let out a shaky breath that you hadn't realize that you have been holding and took a step back facepalming.  
"Okay Jason, you got me. Now who paid you to break into an my apartment just to spook me in some Marvel getup at..." you stop to glance at the clock and groaned, "at fucking five in the morning?! "

You grumply crossed your arms thinking the man in the red suit in front of you was your work colleague, Jason.

“Wait, don't answer that. How the hell did you get into my apartment?”

He had the tendency to pull these sort of stunts, but this is just taking it too far even for a prank.

The man now turned facing you with the bottle in hand, dumbly uttered, "uhhh....so does this mean I can have the beer?" He pointed to the bottle. 

  
You blinked as you heard the deep husk of his voice, glaring in suspicion. Either your friend had a good voice impression of Nolan North or this guy is actually...  
  
"You're not Jason." You stated, calmly cocked your gun in hand. Before you had the chance, the man swiftly had you pinned to the wall in one move, securing your arm to your back. The gun clattered on the tiled floor during the struggle.  
  
"The fuck!? Let me go you creep!", you hissed, trying to get out of the man's hold. But to no avail, his large built and strength overpowered you.  
  
"Tsk tsk, you kiss your mother with that potty mouth? You're a naughty one ain' tcha, Mr. Policeman", he taunted, earning a hate filled glare from you. With a growl, you used the back of your head and head-butted him, hearing a satisfying crack causing him to yelp and lose his grip momentarily.  
You used the opportunity and flipped him over. Quickly, you pinned him down in a chook hold, applying pressure to his throat with your forearm, straddling his body.  
  
"Oh...hoo...kay....", he wheezed, "I would've like this position if you aren't too busy choking the air out from entering my lungs...ack!"  
  
"Shut up." you growled. "Before I have the pleasure of handing your ass in a prison cell, I very much like for you to answer two simple questions;

 

Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"  
  
The man started to flail comically indicating that you had put too much pressure, crushing his windpipe which prevented him to breathe and possibly answer your questions. You rolled your eyes at this but you relented, letting off enough for him to breathe.  
  
"*cough* wow...*cough* you sure like it rough, I'm not one into breath play but I don't mind. Really, if you're into that kind of stuff, you should've mention it during our first date, baby cakes." He hacked a little before breathing in a steady pace. You stared back indecorously.  
Shaking your head you decided to ignore this loon’s inappropriate remark. The guy was too much into character. With an exasperated sigh, you said, "Look, don't make this any harder than it needs to be. How did you get into my apartment? Just who are you?"  
  
White eye holes met with your (e/c) ones as you waited for his answer. But it wasn't the one you were hoping for.  
  
"What?! You haven't heard bout' the infamous 'merc with a mouth'? Aren't you supposed to be a cop?"  
  
"I'm motherfuckin' Deadpool duh!"  
  
At that moment, your mind could only draw to one conclusion while staring blankly at the red clad beer thief underneath your form.  
  
Yup, confirmed. The guy is a certified whacko.  
  
"Yeah right and I'm Spiderman." You scoffed, sarcasm dripping at every syllable. What is this guy? Was he trying to pull your leg?  
  
For a second, the man stilled.  
Seemingly motionless like he was in deep thought. After a minute, you could have sworn that you heard something clicked.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Or-" you quipped but suddenly your words were cut short, yelping instead as you were tackled by the red lunatic.  
  
"Spidey!!" He shrieked with pure excitement, giving you a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Who would have thought that you'd be such a cutie pie! And you're a cop?! Well, that might explain the high morale...No, I know that Yellow...What?! No White! I will not deny that he is a sexy stripper! Just look at that ass! It's a definition work of art!"  
  
Feeling overwhelmed and flustered, you try to push off the psychotic of a man with every ounce of your strength only to meet with a disappointing result. The man was literally a body of muscle.  
  
"L-let go of me you idiot! I'm n-not- Spiderman!!" you shouted when he released you from his grasp resulting you to make a grab at his suit to keep your head from hitting the floor.  
  
Unfortunately, that didn't give you the desired result.  
The masked thief ended up hovering on top of your body, his hands on either sides of your head, preventing his body weight from flattening your own like a meat pancake. Add to that panting and the disheveled appearance on your part. You just put yourself in a really compromising position.  
  
Great.  
  
Everything stilled. The both of you just stared at each other.  
(E/c) curious eyes meet white eye holes of the stranger's mask. The said stranger said nothing. As if he was in a trance, eyes tracing each marks and features on your face.  
  
You were about to told him off when you heard him.  
"Beautiful...."he breathed out an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
Which cause you to stiffen. But you bravely fought on and let out a warning growl,  
  
"Get. Off. Now."  
  
This somehow snapped the man out of his reverie as he scrambled himself off of your form.  
  
Pushing yourself into a sitting position, the man clad in red mumbled a weak apology as he sat on the floor like a child being put into a time out.    
You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest. This guy is really a handful.

  
‘Robbing someone in a Deadpool costume is just too conspicuous and unheard of off. An escaped mental patient is more like it.’  
  
You tune down your thoughts when you heard faint bantering was coming from his side. The guy was actually arguing with himself. Literally.  
  
Yup, a nutcase.  
  
You cleared your throat which resulted him to stop abruptly to look at you in attention.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna call someone to help. But next time, take my advice and don't go breaking into people's homes while parading in a red suit claiming that your a fictional Marvel character. People won't take it too well and just shoot you or call the cops." you rambled on for the sake of your own sanity.  
  
The man in red blink and giggled. What - why the heck is he giggling?  
  
"Sorry to break it to you babycakes. I'm maybe clinically insane but I ain't hallucinating about being who I said I was.  
  
I do hallucinate sometimes though. Unless I'm in another reality where there's another version of me. Now that can be pretty confusing but considering I'm the hot and sexy version of me. It won't be that hard to tell us apart" He show off his body clad suit to prove his point.  
  
You can feel your eye twitch as you snorted. The guy must be in too deep. Hell, everything he said seemed so far fetched.  
  
Anyone could blame you later but right now you were too irritated and in need of sleep to deal with this nut. Out of spite, you challenged him one more time,

  
"Prove it."  
  
Sensing the challenge in the air, the man twitched slightly.  
  
You were expecting that he maybe just do a few tricks and eventually admits defeat. What you didn't expect was for him to just casually shrug and pull out your gun, taking aim at his own chest.  
  
Before you can even prevent him from pulling the trigger of the loaded gun, everything went in a slow motion as three shots were heard, bullets pierced straight into his heart.  
  
To say the least, you were mortified. The guy just killed himself due to your stupid childish provocation of a challenge!  
  
Blood splattered all over the floor as the color of your face drained as well, watching the body falling over. Your first instinct was to immediately go to his side while scrambling for your phone from your back pocket.  
  
"Oh god, oh god...."  
You choked out those words repeatedly, feeling yourself shaking not bothered about getting yourself drenched in his blood as you furiously jabbed at the keypad for 911. You can feel yourself just inches from going to a full on panic attack when suddenly the supposed dead body shakes and sprung back into a sitting position, choking in breath.    
  
At that moment, the functional capacity of your brain of handling the seemingly dire situation just crashed. Your phone slides out of your grasp as you feel your arms dropped and turned to jelly.  
  
The man in red was thumping at his chest with his fist like he just ate something _bad_ .  
  
"Wow, I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon. That sucked balls." he coughed out. Then the merc stop and stared, taking notice of your stupefied figure on your crumpled legs beside him. Covered in his blood.  
  
[I think you broke him, maybe that was too much for him to handle. He is looking rather pale] said White.  
  
[Hey! Try poking him. He might snapped out of it.  
Hehe, better yet let's grope his ass while we have the chance!] giggled Yellow.  
  
"I don't think he'll appreciate that. Besides I won't stoop myself that low. I'm a proper lady." The merc muttered flatly rolling his eyes at his inner voice.  
  
You didn't paid attention to what he was saying, you were too engrossed to what was and how did this situation have developed so drastically.  
  
‘T-that's impossible! He was- he- He shot himself at critical blank range! A-an average person would have died on the spot!’  
  
Your mind screamed at you at the illogical implications of the current reality of it all.  
  
At that point, you suddenly felt dizzy and disoriented. You feel yourself faded in and out into darkness. You couldn't hold on anymore when your mind instantly rebooted, your body slumping forward as you felt sturdy arms holding you close and steady.  
  
Slowly, you let yourself slip into unconsciousness not before groggily hearing one last word coming from the other body.  
  
"Shit."  



End file.
